Reunion In The Shire
by James8
Summary: I think you know
1. Ambush

Disclaimer: I am only playing in Tolkien's sandbox.   
  
AN: This is slightly AU because Frodo has not left for the Grey Havens yet. But I wanted him in the story so tthhppttt. Any ideas or thoughts for goings on is welcome. If there is anything you would like to happen Email and I'll see what I can do.  
Also for all those of you wanting to know what Frodo said----Sorry it ain't gonna happen. And don't threaten the fellowship. They're innocent!  
Reunion in the Shire  
Fifteen year old Faramir Took was scampering throught the woods of Tookburrow when a lilting song came to his ears. He froze listening. It was unlike any song he had ever heard before. It was not in the common tongue and its singer seemed to be able to reach a variety of notes with ease. The song at once seemed familiar yet alien at the same time.  
  
Eager to find the source Faramir stole silently through the brush making no sound. His father's tales and that of his uncles filled his head as he walked. A maraid of fair maidens, fierce orcs, ancient elves and brave kings danced in his vision. Maybe he would find an elf maiden. The thought appealed to him. He trembled with excitement, it would give him a great story to tell the other children.  
  
The song stopped just as he reached the edge of a clearing. Quietly he peered through the bushes.  
  
A figure lay basking in the sun. A male elf, for who else would have pointy ears. The elf's eyes were closed, one arm pillowing his head, the other resting against his chest. His pale hair was spread about him like a halo. He was dressed in a dark jerkin and pants. A quiver and bow leaned against a tree out of the elf's reach. A peaceful expression rested on the elf's features.  
  
Faramir felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. A real elf.  
  
A rustling noise turned the hobbit's attention. A stout figure slightly taller than a hobbit emerged from the bushes. He wore armor and carried a great axe. A heavy red brown beard hung down to his belt.   
  
A Dwarf! Faramir felt a quiver of anticipation run through his body. Nobody was going to believe him when he got home.  
  
The dwarf turned to stare at the figure laying stretched on the grass. A strange gleam entered his eyes. Brandishing his axe he slowly stalked towards the sleeping figure.  
  
Faramir felt his heart stop. Surely the dwarf was not going to attack the elf!  
  
The dwarf continued his advance on the elf moving quietly. The elf seemed unaware of the dwarf and made no move to rise.  
  
Faramir remembered Frodo telling him once that elves and dwarfs had disliked each other causing fights many times between the races. Faramir felt his throat go dry as the dwarf continued to advance on the sleeping figure. He couldn't let the dwarf harm the elf.  
  
The dwarf was within five feet of the prone figure who showed no sign of rising or even opening his eyes. The dwarf raised the axe.   
  
With a wild yell Faramir raced from the brush, jumping to land squarely on the dwarf's back. Faramir wrapped his arms and legs around the dwarf's heavy torso. The dwarf gave a surprised shout stumbling away from the elf. In a blur of motion the elf rolled to his feet pulling a dagger from his boot.  
  
"Run Master Elf, run." Faramir cried as the dwarf tried to shake off his assailent. The large dwarf began to shake and Faramir shut his eyes tightly as he strenghtened his grip. The dwarf continued to shake. It took Faramir a moment to realize the dwarf was laughing. The elf too.  
  
Faramir peeked his eyes open to find a set of blue eyes regarding him gently. "Many thanks my brave hobbit, but their is no danger." The elf spoke in that musical voice.  
  
Faramir straightened confused. "But - he was going to attack you I saw him!"  
  
"Tis only a game we play against each other lad," the dwarf rumbled.  
  
Gentle hands loosened Faramir's hold on the dwarf as the elf settled the youth on the ground. Faramir felt his face burn as the realization of his mistake sunk in. "I - I apologize, M-master Dwarf and Master Elf."  
  
"No apology is needed Young One," the elf replied.  
  
The dwarf nodded, "that showed great courage lad to leap against an armed dwarf. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
Faramir brightened a little bit but embarrassment kept his eyes glued to the ground. The elf tilted his chin up until their eyes met. "Mae govennan. My name is Legolas Thranduilion and my companion is Gimli Gloinson."  
  
Faramir felt his jaw drop. He would never live this down. Not only did he attack the dwarf for no reason, they were two of the nine walkers, and friends of his father. Faramir opened his mouth to speak but only a tiny sound of distress issued forth.  
  
The elf's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright child?"  
  
Faramir was hyperventalating. His father was going to kill him if not laugh himself to death first. Sure hands pulled him onto the elf's lap as soothing words were spoken in that musical language. A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. Feeling a cup pressed to his lips Faramir looked up to see the dwarf worridly kneeling in front of him. Finally his breathing eased and he relaxed bonelessly against the elf feeling exhausted.  
  
Legolas felt the tiny body relax. "I think it is time to take you home child."  
  
"Aye he's had enough excitement for one day," agreed Gimli.  
  
Legolas gave a long chirping whistle. A rustle revealed a large grey horse entering the clearing. It whickered softly upon seeing them. The elf kept the hobbit close, scooping up his bow and quiver, before swinging upon the horse. He extended an arm to the dwarf pulling him up behind. "No' vano Arod."  
  
TBC 


	2. Who's here?

Disclaimer:It's in the first chapter. Go there.  
  
AN: For the first chapter. Legolas says 'no vano' to Arod. It means 'walk on.' Sorry about not putting it in the first. The stories a little slow here but will pick up shortly-very shortly.  
Frodo jerked from his doze under the large tree hearing shouts and squeals. He sat up, old instincts having him reach for a sword that wasn't there anymore. With a jolt he realized where he was.  
  
He was home. In the Shire. The cries he heard were not orcs but the laughing cries of hobbit children.  
  
Courious he ducked under the sheltering branches to step out into the light of a peaceful afternoon. He grinned at the sight before him.  
  
Legolas and Gimli sat astride Arod and were completely surronded by children. He thought he spied something sitting in front of the elf but it was then Legolas' keen eyes found him.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
The elf with all the grace and speed of his people lept from the horse to race towards his friend. He picked Frodo up in an enthusiastic hug before setting the hobbit back down. With a glint in his eye the elf bowed formally in front of the hobbit. "Master Baggins. It is good to see you."  
  
"Well met Prince of Mirkwood." Frodo replied. He turned as the dwarf lumbered up beside them. "Gimli."  
  
"Well Master Baggins," the dwarf rumbled. "You look well."  
  
"Gimli it's good to see you!" Frodo threw himself into the stern dwarf's arms. The dwarf grumbled in his beard but returned the embrace. "This is great! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Gimli and I have taken to traveling Middle Earth." Legolas explained. "I have wanted to see the Shire since the Quest. I remembered the stories you hobbits use to tell at night." The elf looked around at the peaceful serenity. "You are right. It is a beautiful place."  
  
Gimli nodded. "Aye. This is good earth. You can build strong foundations here."  
  
"Help!"  
  
Hearing the squeak they all turned back to Arod. Legolas straightened racing back to the horse. "I forgot our companion."  
  
Frodo turned inquisitve eyes to Gimli. "You have another traveling companion?"  
  
"You could say so." Gimli chucked. "A wee lad we picked up near the boundries of the Shire. He was helping rescue the elf."  
  
"Rescue?"  
  
"I will tell you later." Gimli mumbled as Legolas lead a young hobbit over.  
  
Frodo nodded turning back to the elf. "Faramir?!"  
  
"Uncle Frodo," the young hobbit gulped nervously.   
  
"Faramir?" Legolas cocked his head thoughtfully. "Ahh, he is Peregrin's son."  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice rang out over the children's.   
  
"Bless me if this doesn't look like Master Legolas' horse." Another voice chimed in.  
  
"It can't be." A third argued. "It is. Arod?"   
  
"Sam." Frodo shouted, "over here. Merry, Pippin look who's here."  
  
Legolas and Gimli were nearly bowled over by the other three hobbits. It took everyone a moment to settle down as they were all talking at once.   
  
Finally Pippin stopped it all. "You know what this means. We're going to have to celebrate!" 


	3. The Green Dragon Inn

Chapter Three: The Green Dragon  
"My son did WHAT?!"  
  
At Pippin's outburst his friends laughed heartily. It was night in the Shire and the impromptu reunion had moved to the Green Dragon Inn. Gimli and the hobbits sat around one of the small tables, while Legolas sat with them on a large pillow, because of his height. Gimli and Legolas had just finished telling of their encounter with young Faramir Took.  
  
"Like father, like son, as my Gaffer use to say." Sam laughed.  
  
Merry snorted. "He definitely has Took in him. The other day I caught him trying to climb that old oak in the south field."  
  
Frodo looked indignant. "There's nothing wrong with climbing, Merry."  
  
"No, not if you're a Took or a Baggins," came Merry's cheeky reply. "A Brandybuck or any other self respecting hobbit would never be caught dead in a tree."  
  
Legolas shook his head in silent mirth. After all these hobbits had seen and done, you would think climbing trees would be no problem.  
  
"Gimli, Legolas, the last we heard of you two, you were exploring Middle Earth," Pippin started. "What sights have you seen?"  
  
"Thank you, Lily." Frodo said to the serving girl as she brought another round of ale to them.  
  
"You're welcome, Master Baggins," Lily replied. She glanced around at the men seated around the table. "Pardon my saying it, but do you think you should be drinking any more?"  
  
"Aw Lily, everything's fine." Merry interjected.  
  
"Master Meriadoc, you said that the last time you and Master Peregrin were here, and I had to have four of the boys take you two home." When the others started laughing Lily turned on them. "Master Sam, Master Frodo you two are just as bad when the mood takes you."  
  
Legolas nodded to the young lady. "Do not worry my lady, I will take them home if need be."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Master Elf you seem to be pretty deep in your cups, if you take my meaning. Master Dwarf I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you seem just as tipsy."  
  
"Lily, we'll be fine." Pippin replied.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't tell me when you all wake up with headaches."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later Lily was rounding up enough boys to take the group home.  
  
"Which house are we taking them to Lily?" Bannen asked as he put a supporting arm around Frodo.  
  
"Werr not goin home yet." Slurred Pippin.  
  
The elf was singing something in his musical language as another one of the lads helped him to stand.  
  
"Does anyone know what he's saying?" Babin asked.  
  
Frodo gave them all a wide grin. "I no what Leg'las is sayin...hic...He's sayin..." Here Frodo switched to elvish.  
  
"Yeah, that's helpful," muttered Babin.  
  
"Damn elves," the dwarf roared, staggering between the two hobbits who held him up. "Always..." Here the dwarf mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Frodo where we going?" Sam mumbled.  
  
Lily sighed. "Take them to Bag End, give them to Miss Rose, let her decide. Make sure they're settled before you leave too. I don't want her mad at me for life."  
  
The group slowly made their way out the door, the remains of the Fellowship singing a drinking song from Gondor. Lily watched them go up the hill as she turned back to the untidy tavern. "Aye, it's a wonder they made it through the Quest."  
  
"For the Shire!"  
  
Pippin's war cry echoed down the road. 


	4. Headaches and Drownings

Fordo stirred sleepily hearing cheerful laughter and light singing. Well it was supposed to be cheerful, instead the sounds seemed impossibly loud and obnoxious. Frodo winced blinking out the harsh light from the window, before turning and pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Would somebody shut him up?" Pippin's muffled voice asked.  
  
Frodo sat up as fast as he dared. When did Pippin get here?  
  
Looking around the room he found Merry and Pippin nestled up in blankets on the floor. Gimli not far from them was following Frodo's former idea and burrowing under the blankets and pillows.  
  
Legolas' laughter echoed throught the house accompanied by Rose's feminine giggles and childish laughter.  
  
Merry moaned. "What is wrong with that elf?!"   
  
Gimli grumbled something unintelligably into his pillow before raising bleary eyes. "He's always like this in the mornings. I have never met someone so cheerful about sunrises. Don't you remember how he was on the Quest?"  
  
"Yes but I didn't have a splitting headache at the time either!" Merry hissed back.  
  
Frodo winced at Merry's tone. "Your not helping."  
  
Before Merry could retort, the sounds of scampering feet came down the hall.   
Five hobbit children raced into the room pouncing on their hobbit uncles and Gimli.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Wake up Uncle Frodo."  
  
"Uncle Pippin!" Ruby, Frodo thought, as the hobbit child launched herself into Pip's lap. Pippin looking decidedly green handed the child over to Merry before bolting out of the room.  
  
Robin had settled herself on Gimli's lap curling her fingers through the thick beard. "Uncle Las told us to get you."  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" Gimli fairly growled as he bounced the little girl in his lap.  
  
"Aye." Robin replied oblivious to the gleam in the dwarf's eye.  
  
Frodo sighed. Now that the children knew they were up their would be no going back to sleep. He climbed gingerly out of his bed feeling his head throb with every step. He squinted against the welcoming light in the kitchen.  
  
Legolas was at the sink with the Gamgee's oldest child Elanor. The two were washing dishes at the sink and whispering softly. Sam was sitting at the table looking decidedly wane. Rose was cradling their littlest, Tolman, as she stirred something in the heavy pot over the fire. The rest of Sam's thirteen children were arrayed around the room, eating or playing on the floor.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Frodo." Sam said echoed by several other voices.  
  
"Morning." Frodo said quietly sitting at the table and letting his head fall into his hands. Feeling movement beside him he glanced up to find Rose placing a mug in front of him. "Thanks Rosie."  
  
Pippin, Merry, Gimli, and the other children entered the kitchen then. Legolas looked over smiling. "Have a good sleep younglings?"  
  
Merry glared at the smirking elf. "Oh yes, most restful."  
  
Pippin elbowed his cousin. "Merry, you and Gimli grab him and I'll push his head under the water." 


	5. A Game Well Played

A GAME WELL PLAYED  
After the nearly attempted death threat on the elf, Rose had uncerimoniously kicked the men folk out of the house. They were now gathered down in the party field watching several games being played by the hobbits.   
  
Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Legolas were sitting at one of the many tables along the field watching the games. Merry and Pippin had started to feel better and joined in one of the games. The hobbits were split into two teams. Two posts stood on either side of the field. The first team had to get the ball through the other team's post to score a point. The players were not allowed to touch the ball with their hands. To win the team had to score nine points. Frodo and Sam explained various other rules and the positioning of the players as they watched.  
  
"We play a similar game in my home lands." Legolas replied watching couriously. "Only we play with four players not six."  
  
The game ended and Merry and Pippin returned to their friends. "Crill's team is playing to win today," he announced draining his cup of water.  
  
Frodo's smiled turning morning glory eyes to his cousin. "He's probably still mad at you for besting him last year at the races."  
  
"I can't help we raise good ponies." Pippin grinned.  
  
"Hoy!"  
  
The hobbits, Gimli, and Legolas looked over at the shout. A rather large beefy hobbit with red hair was waving at them.  
  
"That's Redkin." Frodo stated to the others.  
  
"He's a champ at this game. He and his team are undefeated," Sam returned.  
  
"Hoy," Redkin hailed again. "Let us have a game then. Youse fellows, the elf, and the dwarf, against me and my boys."  
  
Frodo frowned. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Redkin goaded. "Afraid we'll beat the Fellowship?"  
  
"Not to your sorry lot," Sam said indignantly.  
  
"Well then, on the field with you."  
  
Frodo looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
Gimli stood up stretching. "A little physical exertion will be welcomed." His eyes glittered as he turned back to the hobbits. "Let's show them what it takes to be a member of the Fellowship."  
  
A predatory smile was shared by the members of the Fellowship as they looked at each other. As one they made their way onto the field.   
  
Frodo quickly introduced the others to Redkin. Redkin returned the gesture. "The tall fellow is Madoc, Dobbin, William, Sacar, and the round one is Fortin." Redkin held a coin out. "Call it Master Elf."  
  
"Tails."  
  
Redkin tossed the coin. "Heads. Your at the lower end of the field."  
  
Frodo and the others made their way down the field. Pippin sized everybody up. "Legolas, Frodo, and Merry take the front. Gimli, Sam, and I will take the rear guard. Merry keep center, Frodo stay on Merry's right. Gimli your on my right, I'm center, and Sam left flank."  
  
Frodo leaned close to Legolas whispering, "Pippin is good at this game. He's gotten very good at stratagies. He has spent way to much time with Aragorn and Faramir."  
  
Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Listen Redkin's team plays rough and they play to win," Pippin continued ignoring them. "They play fair though, watch yourselves."  
  
Babin, who was playing referee, came to the center of the field and called the teams to position. Babin set the heavy ball on the ground. "On my mark.....Go!"  
  
Merry and Redkin rushed at the ball at the same time. Merry got the ball away kicking it over to Frodo. Frodo raced down the field with it Legolas and Merry close behind. He dodged around Dobbin before kicking it over to Legolas. The elf spun away from Madoc before passing it back to Merry. Merry skidded kicking the ball past Sacar and between the posts.  
  
The Fellowship shared a grin before taking their first positions again.  
  
Redkin managed to kick the ball backwards this time to William. William slid it over to Fortin, who raced it down the field. Their was a scuffle between him and Pippin before the ball slipped out. Redkin recovered it nicely before going to the posts and scoring.  
  
The next round Frodo got knocked to the ground by Dobbin as they scuffled for the ball as Redkin slipped past Gimli scoring again. Sam seeing Frodo rub his weak shoulder glared at Dobbin angrily. "Are you alright Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I'm fine Sam."  
  
The next round had Sacar down the field in front of the Fellowship's goal. Sacar made to knock the dwarf down only to find himself looking up dazzidly at the dwarf. Hitting the dwarf was like hitting a brick wall. Gimli took the ball down the field tossing it off to Frodo. Frodo bypassed Redkin kicking it into the goal.  
  
Merry scored the next two goals then Redkin scored another for their team. The game was getting hot and heavy when Redkin's team scored three more points, while the Fellowship scored two tying the game at six points each.  
  
Pippin called a time out gathering everybody down the field. The Fellowship was nursing bumps and bruises but Pippin, with no small satisfaction, noticed so was Redkin's team. "Merry I want you to get the ball send it to Sam. Legolas get down the field and wait. We'll get the ball to you. Sam don't worry about the goal Gimli and I will take care of it. We only have three more points, let's go."  
  
The round went as Pippin had planned. Redkin's team had not expected Sam to leave the goal behind. Legolas had taken the ball and scored easily. Redkin's team retaliated in the next round and they were back to being tied.  
  
Pippin blew out a breath noisely. Merry looked over at him a tired grin on his face. "We won't be able to pull that one off again."  
  
"No, Redkin would expect that."  
  
Pippin's eyes narrowed in thought. "Gimli you and I are going to switch Legolas and Merry places. I'll get the ball you; bowl anyone over who gets in the way. Frodo try to keep William off of me for a moment."  
  
Redkin looked surprised as Pippin met him at the center. "Are you ready to take a beating yet?"  
  
Pippin gave him a grin, "not by you."  
  
Pippin claimed the ball before it even hit the ground. He kicked the ball between Redkin's legs and raced around to reclaim it on the other side. Pip raced down the field with Gimli bowling over anyone who got in his way. Pippin faked left and when Sacar moved, kicked the ball through the posts.  
  
"Frodo take center." Pippin called to his cousin as they moved back up the field.  
  
"Center?" Frodo eyed his cousin warily. Pippin pulled Frodo close whispering in his ear. Frodo's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.   
  
They lined up to play. As Babin let go of the ball, Frodo raced past Redkin. Redkin turned in shock wondering how the other had claimed the ball so quickly.   
  
The trick worked and Pippin moved in to claim the ball. Pippin kicked the ball over to Legolas who kicked it over to Gimli. Gimli knocking Dobbin down and kicked the ball over to Merry. Merry kicked for the goal but Sacar blocked the blow sending it back out. Frodo managed to free the ball from Redkin and sent it over to Sam. Sam circled close to the goal before kicking it in.  
  
The ninth point.  
  
They had won.  
  
"Hooray for the Fellowship!"  
  
Cheers came from around the field and for the first time they noticed quite a large crowd had gathered.   
  
Pippin stiffened beside his friends his eyes going wide.   
  
"That was a well played game."  
  
The familiar voice made everyone turn.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"Strider!"  
TBC 


	6. Authors Notes

Sorry to everybody for not posting recently. I have had personal problems and computer problems. Hopefully no more anytime soon. So on penance you guys get two chapter to Reunion in the Shire, since I have been woefully neglecting it. Again sorry for the trouble. Also I got my first cliffee! Yeah me.  
  
James 


	7. Wizards and Fireworks

Chapter 6  
  
Wizards and Fireworks  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the hobbits were slowly making their way up the road from the party field. Aragorn was giving them the latest news of Gondor and from Rohan. They were almost to Bag End when the sounds of several small explosions reached their ears along with a familiar voice cursing in elvish. That was echoed by childish laughter and colorful fireworks that arrayed the sky.  
  
The Fellowship members shared a dubious look before racing towards the house. They reached the hobbit hole in time to see Gandalf trying to restrain a very spooked horse. Arwen and Rose had their hands full trying to gain control over the fairly large group of children that had gathered. Fireworks were still going off in the back of the cart adding to the utter chaos.  
  
The hobbits and Aragorn raced into the mess helping the women in gathering the children, while Legolas and Gimli hurridly unhooked the cart, freeing the frightened horse. Legolas led the horse away speaking to it soothingly in elvish. Gimli and Gandalf set about trying to extiguish the lighted rockets in the cart. Rose had gained control of the children by promising them tea and cakes as the adults herded the children indoors.  
  
Aragorn and the hobbits hurried outside to see if they could be any use. Aragorn and Pippin backed away cautiously when Gandalf pierced them with a dark look.   
  
"In all of my days," the wizard began, "I have never known children to take after their parents like yours do. That fool of a Took, Faramir, and that little scamp, Eldarion, have the same perchance of getting into trouble that you two did when you were their age. I want to know how Tookburrow and Rivendell are still standing."  
  
The fathers in question were standing before the wizard like chastised youths. Aragorn and Pippin shared a look both fighting to keep the smiles off their faces as they listened to the wizard rant. Finally Pippin looked up at the wizard with an innocent look. "Gandalf how can you blame Faramir and Eldarion? There were lots of children out here."  
  
"How can I-let me tell you something Peregrin Took-"  
  
"Mithrandir," Arwen broke in as she stepped from the house, "it is good to see you. Are you alright?"  
  
Gandalf immediately softened upon seeing the elven woman. "Yes, thank you my dear."  
  
Arwen embraced the wizard warmly. Aragorn gave a quiet sigh glad that his wife was there to diffuse the situation. From previous experience he knew the wizard's lecture could have went on indefinitly.  
  
"Rose and I have made tea and cakes," Arwen said, breaking into Aragorn's thoughts, "why don't I bring some out into the garden for all of you? You can all sit and talk."  
  
"That would be lovely thank you," Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Thank you Arwen." Aragorn replied giving his wife a look.   
  
She smiled knowing he was thanking her for her interference. "Aragorn please give me a hand with the trays."  
  
The husband and wife quickly disappeared into Bag End.  
  
"I will bring some chairs and cushions around," Sam said understanding what Arwen was doing. "Pippin why don't you give me a hand?"  
  
Pippin nodded, following the other hobbit to the gardens. "Sure Sam."  
  
"I'll help," volunteered Merry following quickly.  
  
Frodo hid a smile as everyone scattered. He looked over to where the dwarf was standing. Gimli waved him away, nodding to where Legolas was still walking the horse. Frodo turned towards Gandalf. "Come Gandalf, let's make ourselves comfortable."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "very well Master Baggins, let us be off."  
  
Gimli watched as they disappeared around the house. The dwarf laughed as he shared an amused glance with the elf. "Hobbits and elves one, wizards zero." 


	8. Weapons and Fears

Chapter 7  
  
Weapons and Fears  
  
"That was wonderful Rose." Gandalf stated as the hobbit lass gathered up several dishes. "And you too, Arwen."  
  
Rose blushed. "Thank you Gandalf."  
  
Arwen nodded from where she sat beside her husband. Sam looked around the garden couriosly.  
  
"Where are the children Rosie?"  
  
Rose sat beside her husband. "Elanor has the youngest, and we sent the older ones to play in the party field. They wanted to show Eldarion around."  
  
Gandalf snorted. "Your neighbors will be complaining shortly. I am sure they will find trouble within minutes."  
  
Arwen shifted in her seat poking her husband in the ribs. "Elbereth, Aragorn, you're still wearing your sword."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said looking confused.  
  
"What did I tell you about men Arwen?" Legolas laughed. "They have no sense of decorium."  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas and for the first time noticed his friend wasn't armed. He looked at Gimli and found no weapons on the dwarf either. "Where are your knives and your axe?"  
  
"I locked them up." Frodo interjected.  
  
"This is the Shire," Merry chuckled. "You don't need weapons here."  
  
"Come on Strider," Frodo said standing up, "I'll show you were to put Andril while you're here."  
  
Aragorn grumbled unintelligibaly under his breath as he rose to his feet and followed Frodo into the house. The hobbit lead him to the door pulling out a key.   
  
"Because of the children we keep the weapons locked up." Frodo explained. Setting his hand on the knob, he was surprised when the door swung open easily. "That's odd, this room is always kept locked."  
  
Frodo eyes swiftly searched the room. "Aragorn, Legolas' bow is missing." Frodo raced over to the small chest throwing it open. "So is Sting, and the knives."  
  
Sharing an alarmed look, they raced out the door and back into the garden. The rest of the fellowship stood sensing something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rose demanded.  
  
"The weapons are missing." Frodo gasped. "Which way did they head when they left?"  
  
"I don't know." Rose replied a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"Surely they wouldn't have taken the weapons." Arwen replied worridly. "Eldarion has been told not to touch them without an adult around."  
  
Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli began hurrying out of the garden.   
  
"We'll split up," Aragorn directed. "We'll find them faster."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Twelve-year-old Eldarion held Legolas' large bow clumsily. "I am an archer like Legolas!"  
  
Young Frodo, Sam and Rosie's eldest boy at twenty, held Sting aloft. "I am Frodo the Ringbearer."  
  
"I am Strider the Ranger." Sixteen year old Merry announced waving one of Legolas' twin knives.  
  
"And I am Boromir, son of Gondor." His younger brother, Pippin proclaimed holding the other knife.  
  
Eldarion turned to his friends happily. The height difference between the children was relatively minimal unlike their parents. "Let's hunt some orcs."  
  
The hobbit children nodded as the followed Eldarion into the small groves around the large field.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn studied the ground looking for any traces of the children. Legolas ahead of him cocked his head listening. "Aragorn, listen."  
  
Aragorn focused and could just make out the sound of childish laughter. "They're up ahead."  
  
Legolas nodded and together they headed swiftly towards the sounds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Be quiet."   
  
At Eldarion's command the children froze raising their weapons.  
  
"There's something coming that way." Eldarion gestured to the bushes in front of them.  
  
"It's an orc." Merry announced brandishing the elven knife.  
  
"Prepare for an attack." The human boy announced.  
  
The children all raised their weapons. Eldarion with much trouble fitted one of the arrows to the bow and with much difficulty drew it back shakily.  
  
"ELDARION!"  
  
At the shout Eldarion jumped releasing the arrow in the bow as his father and Legolas raced into the clearing.  
  
A muffled shout came from the bushes as Gimli stumbled out, an arrow protruding from the front of his shirt. 


	9. Punishments

Chapter 8  
  
Punishments  
  
Everyone froze in shock.  
  
Gimli looked down dazzidly at the arrow before sitting down abrutly in the grass. The spell broken Aragorn and Legolas rushed to his side.  
  
"Lie back Gimli." Aragorn commanded gently pushing at the dwarf's shoulder.  
  
Gimli ignored the man pushing him off. The dwarf reached up to grasp the arrow shaft giving it a fierce tug. The arrow pulled free with little difficulty.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend in confusion. "Gimli, you are not hit?"  
  
"By Aule's blessing no."  
  
Aragorn parted the heavy cotton shirt to reveal Gimli's mithril chain of office. Aragon breathed a sigh of relief. "Holy Valar. I swear you are blessed with the lives of a cat."  
  
A sobbing form rushed into Gimli's arm. The dwarf looked down at Eldarion. The human prince was crying so hard his words were unintelligable. Gimli put a calming had on the boy's back. "Hush now lad," Gimli rumbled, "everything is alright."  
  
"I c-could have k-killed you." The boy coked out.  
  
"Yes you could have." Aragorn's stern voice cut in. Aragorn glanced furiously down at his son then at the hobbit children. "You are all lucky that no one is injured. You have been told never to handle the weapons without adult supervision. What if Gimli had not been wearing his chain or if it was a hobbit that had been in those bushes. You could have killed someone."   
  
Aragorn suddenly switched to elvish then dwarfish. The vehmence in his words coupled with the angry gestures left little to the imagination. He spoke rapidly and only Legolas and Gimli were able to deciper the speech.  
  
The children cowered under the king's tirade, tears streaming down their faces. Merry and Pippin were crying loudly.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas interrupted.  
  
The king looked over angrily at the elf.  
  
"That's enough." Legolas replied in elvish.  
  
"Legolas they took weapons they could have killed Gimli or someone else." Aragorn replied tightly in elvish. "They have been told about this before."  
  
"Aye. They are children though. And seeing Gimli coming out of those bushes will stay with them a lot longer than any words you say. The fright will stay with them."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in aquecence. He felt horrible for yelling at the children like he did, even though they did desirve it. But the elf was right the scare they had gotten would be a memory they would not soon forget. He looked down at his son who was sobbing into Gimli's arms and the hobbit children who were just as miserable.  
  
"Come here." Aragorn commanded softly in common. The hobbit children shuffled over meekly. Aragorn pulled them down, sitting them around the three elders, to gather them up in an embrace. The children held onto the adults tightly as they cried.  
  
Finally the last of the sniffles died away. Aragorn felt the elf stiffen as he cocked his head listening. "Someone comes."  
  
Several moments later the four older hobbits burst into the clearing. They took in the pale faces and the dirty tears on childish faces.  
  
"What happened?" Merry demanded.  
  
"Are the children alright?" asked Sam.  
  
"The children are fine," Legolas replied. "They have had a scare."  
  
"We'll talk about it later." Aragorn announced. "For now, lets get them home."  
  
Frodo looked suspiciously at Aragorn as they began to move. His eyes widened as he noticed the arrow laying free from the quiver beside the dwarf. His sharp eyes noticed the open shirt and the tear in the cloth. Aragorn met his eyes and shook his head.  
  
The elder hobbit nodded as they roused the tired children. It was a long silent walk back to Bag End. The children clung to the adults as they walked, needing the comfort. Within moments of their arrival the woman of the house gathered the children up bustling them off to bed.  
  
Later Aragorn retold the whole story in the livingroom. Sam stood up angrily ready to deliver his own speech to the truent children. Rose calmed her husband even though she was pale herself.  
  
Gandalf smoked his pipe thoughtfully. "So are the children to be punished anymore or is it enough?"  
  
AN: Sorry couldn't hurt Gimli. I have trouble with the hurt/torture thing unlike some of you. How can you guys hurt them? They are all so cute.  
  
Also I have finished another story I have been working on. You can find it here: http://www.freewebs.com/salysha/ This story has been a long time coming and I hope you like it. It's a long story and has Real People Fiction mixed with Tolkien's characters. While your their please read Satu's stuff. It's great and she has a wicked sense of humor. And great thanks to her for putting up with me for the last month or so. The story is called History and it is a finished story so no cliffhangers and all. Enjoy and good day.  
  
James 


	10. Expectations

AN: So sorry about not updating this one for so long. I have reworked it for what little I remember of my lost notes so hopefully it will work out. Thanx to everyone who has kept harassing me about it *cough* Manders *cough*. I did not forget and with a little luck and some free time from work, which I keep getting promised, I will finish it. I kid you not if you hear of a girl going berserk in Pa and killing all her coworkers it would be me. I am suppose to be getting time off sometime after the next two weeks, lets just say I better get it. Enough ranting and enjoy. Luv you all!  
  
James  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Expectations  
  
It was mid morning as the Fellowship lay sprawled under the shade of the large oak watching the truant children work in the garden. It had been decided that as a punishment the children would work in the gardens and care for the horses until the Fellowship finally departed company. Gandalf and Gimli were sitting against the large tree trunk puffing quietly on their pipes. Aragorn was stretched out on the grass with Frodo using his stomach for a pillow. Merry was sitting contentedly in the grass with Pippin curled up close his head resting in his cousin's lap. Legolas was sprawled in a branch above their heads and Sam was keeping an eye on the gardens. All in all there was a companionable silence between them.  
  
Legolas broke the quiet gesturing to where the womenfolk were gathered. "The most beautiful women to ever grace Ardar are below us."  
  
The men all smiled as their eyes turned to linger on the women who were busy setting up a large lunch. Aragorn chuckled. "I do believe you are right nin mellon."  
  
"When have you ever known elves to be wrong?" Legolas quipped.   
  
"In your humility," growled Gimli.  
  
"And your habit of getting up at the crack of dawn to disturb other's sleep." Merry added.  
  
"There's also the discussion on woman's work were you took insult and ruined one of my shirts." Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"What about-" Gimli started  
  
"-Enough!" Legolas interrupted twisting on the branch to glare at his friends. "Let me remind you all that I get to live forever. Live Forever. Any wrongdoing that I supposedly do I blame on you mortals. I have spent too much time in your company. You are all bad influences."  
  
Gandalf used his staff to tap the elf prince on the head soundly. "Who is a bad influence on whom elf? Need I remind you of all the times you have gotten into trouble as an elfling? I'm sure your father would have something to say about all of this."   
  
There were general snickers all around as Legolas stuck his tongue out at the wizard before dropping onto the ground to avoid another blow. He sat beside Sam handing him a seedpod he had gathered from the large tree. Legolas let his gaze linger over the Shire. "You have done so much work here."  
  
Merry grimaced. "Things were a right mess when we came home."  
  
"That reminds me," Frodo started twisting his head to glare at the wizard. "Thank you so much for warning us."  
  
Gandalf didn't look perturbed in the least. "It wasn't anymore than you hobbits could handle. What Saurman tried to ruin, you yielded back tenfold."  
  
"Most of the thanks belongs to Lady Galadrial. That little box of dirt she gave me helped a lot." Sam replied.  
  
"And to you Sam." Frodo smiled. "You did all of the hard work."  
  
Sam looked away blushing at Frodo's praise. Gandalf tapped his pipe thoughtfully. "That is another matter my dear friends."  
  
Pippin raised his eyebrows. "Speak plain if you will this time Gandalf. It is a nice summer day and I can smell the food below us. I don't want to be trying to solve your riddles."  
  
Gandalf laughed. "Impertinent Took! You are taking after the Thain very well."  
  
Merry snorted. "I don't know about that."  
  
"The Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are to be leaving these shores shortly." Gandalf stated. "I will be traveling with them."  
  
There were shocked exclamations all around except for Aragorn who only nodded. "Arwen and I already know. It was discussed the last time Lord Elrond visited."  
  
"But Gandalf why are you leaving?" Pippin asked scrambling to sit up.  
  
"My task has been completed here and it's time I return home. Now come, come, why all the long faces? This isn't goodbye, not really." Gandalf clucked.   
  
"It's permanent enough." Merry groused.  
  
"Meriadoc I would have believed that you would have learned nothing is forever and true love and friendship can never be separated." Gandalf chastised.  
  
Aragorn grinned. "Your speaking in riddles again old friend."   
  
Legolas sighed. "Where they go many of my people will follow."  
  
"Why?" Pippin protested. "Sauron's gone. Why should the elves leave? Why should Gandalf leave?"  
  
"The age of elves and magic is over." Gandalf replied softly.  
  
"My people are leaving these shores. We have been called home by the Valar." Legolas continued quietly. "This is the time for mortals to stand strong."   
  
"Are you leaving Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head smiling at all the expectant faces. "No. I plan on staying for a while longer. I have a promise to keep to Gimli for we have not finished exploring all of Ardar yet. The shores of Aman would be very dull without you my friends."  
  
Gimli grunted pointing a finger at the elf. "Remember you pointy eared bird if you even think of leaving before visiting the Glittering caves I will reacquaint you with the dull end of my axe."   
  
"Reacquaint?" Aragorn turned his head.  
  
Legolas' cheeks flushed.  
  
"Gimli I want to hear this." Aragorn prodded.  
  
"It is between me and the elf." Gimli said ending their curiosity. The others did not push seeing the mutual look between the two friends.   
  
"M- Legolas," Sam began hesitantly. "Can...I mean will you?"  
  
"Will I what Sam?"   
  
"Well its just that - we saw so much of the elves both at Rivendell and Loth Lorien - and well with all the elves leaving - I'm afraid my children won't know or remember anything about them - could you do something - elven I mean?"  
  
The other hobbits perked up excitedly.  
  
"Like something Bilbo would tell us about." Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Wood elf magic." Frodo nodded.  
  
Legolas' brows shot up in shock at the insistence. "Very well," he said slowly. "Let me think of what I can do."  
  
A soft call interrupted the discussion as the women called them down to the prepared meal. Everyone headed down the hill except for Legolas who sat thoughtfully in the grass.   
  
"Are you coming Legolas?" Aragorn asked his friend.  
  
"No. I need to think a bit about this." Legolas grinned. "And contrary to what those lovely hobbit women believe I do not need 'fattening' up."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Well don't be surprised if they come up after you."  
  
Legolas waved him away. "Go Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn started down and stopped turning back to the elf. "About Gimli's axe?"  
  
A clod of dirt shattered against his forehead. 


	11. Midnight Call

Chapter 10  
  
Midnight Call  
  
Sam jerked awake, startling his wife, feeling someone shake his shoulder gently. Sam and Rosie both looked up into Legolas' light countenance. Checking out the window he could still see the stars glimmering overhead. The hobbit looked around them a moment before turning back to the elf. "Legolas is something wrong? Are the children all right? It's not Mister Frodo is it?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No Sam, everything is fine. There is no reason to fear or fret. I need you and Lady Rose to get dressed. Aragorn and Arwen are already getting the children prepared. Gimli has gone to round up Merry and Pippin. Everyone will be here shortly. I will leave you to get dressed."  
  
Legolas left without another word.  
  
"What do you suppose is going on?" Rose asked her husband hurriedly climbing out of bed to dress.  
  
Sam shrugged equally confused. "I don't know."  
  
Sam and Rose made there way to the main room finding fourteen rather sleepy children being fussed over by Aragorn, Arwen, and Frodo. Well not all were entirely tired Sam noted. Eldarion and the older of the Gamgee children were fairly bouncing with excitement at the thought of a midnight adventure.   
  
"What is happening Mister Frodo?" Sam asked stepping over to pick Ruby up as she held out her hands.  
  
"Legolas said it is a surprise." Aragorn answered as Frodo shrugged.  
  
Rose moved to cradle little Tolman, who was beginning to protest being up so late. Rose cooed to the three year old trying to settle him down. "I think maybe I should stay with him. He is not happy being woken up so late."  
  
"No Rose you go and I'll stay with him there is no reason for you to miss this." Arwen replied.  
  
"No one is going to miss this." Legolas replied entering the room. "The others have arrived."  
  
"Pointy eared elvish-" Gimli coughed stilling the insult upon seeing all the young faces. "More elvish nonsense I presume."  
  
Legolas reached out for the baby. "Please may I carry him?"  
  
Rose nodded handing him the little boy. Everyone was surprised when the youngster became quiet. The child stared at the elf a moment before giggling and wrapping his hands in the prince's blonde tresses. A soft smile lit the elf's face as he cuddled Tolman close.   
  
"Legolas!" Pippin's voice shrilled from outside. "You better have a good excuse for waking me in the middle of the night especially by a grumpy dwarf!"  
  
Legolas led everyone outside. "I think it best if the little ones are carried until we get there."  
  
The adults nodded in consent. They grouped the children in the center leaving themselves to form a ring around them so they would not wander off. Legolas took the lead still carrying the little boy.  
  
Robin turned in Sam's arms as the group slowly made their way to the secret destination. "Da, the elf's lit up." 


	12. Elven Magic

AN: Sorry I have not posted for a while guys but my home life has been in a bit of an upheaval lately. Last night also got word that my cousin was in an accident so if you all could say a prayer for him I would most appreciate it. I miss chatting with you all and hopefully I will be able to pop on more this week. This story has about four more chapters before it's finally wrapped up. I have also put First Meetings on hold until my beta is finished with it and I work out the kink in the end that just won't go away. There is also the matter of a certain plot bunny someone sent my way that has been gnawing at my ankles - I am not going to name any names - but Thranduil is going to have his hands full in Gondor. Saikagrl, Kit, Jebb, Mirfaen, Little One, Moro, Karine, Puxinette, Figgy, Dwim, and everyone else that has stuck with me on this here's to all of you! Hugs and Kisses from the Fellowship!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Elven Magic  
  
Gimli watched Legolas as they headed towards their unknown destination. Looking at his friend he realized how often he gave the elf human traits, very often ignoring the pointy ears that marked his race. The natural glow that normally surrounded the elf seemed unnaturally vibrant. There was also a strangeness to the elf tonight, more of a feeling than anything tangible. It was moments like these that reminded Gimli just how inhuman the elf was.  
  
"Look Ada!" Eldarion suddenly cried out. "In the trees!"  
  
Gimli looked over his eyes coming upon a glowing circle of light. It was a steady light neither faltering nor flickering.  
  
"Mer, we're in the party field." Pippin murmured to his cousin.  
  
As they made their way closer Gimli could see the mallorn tree in the center of the circle of light. Gandalf was also waiting for them sitting beside a blazing fire and smoking his pipe. He seemed to take no notice of the group, pouring himself another drink. The whole thing seemed surreal to Gimli who well remembered his father's stories about Mirkwood.   
  
At the outside of the circle Legolas brought everyone to a stop. "I need everyone to hold hands as we enter. You must keep your hands linked until you're inside the circle."  
  
Quickly Legolas made sure everyone was holding hands before he took Arwen and Rose's hands and lead everyone into the light. A strange tingle passed through Gimli as he entered. Beside him little Ruby squealed in delight and surprise. Looking down Gimli was surprised to see the child's clothes had changed. No longer did the little girl wear her nightdress but a fine dress of silk and satin. Looking around he found all of their clothes had changed. He found himself wearing a rich burgundy tunic embroidered in gold. He was also barefooted. He turned and scowled at Legolas. "Dwarves do NOT go barefooted!"  
  
Legolas raised a dark brow a smile playing around his mouth. He looked resplendent in a dark green jerkin with the same gold embroidery and a simple circlet made of wood and leaves. "This night friend dwarf, you will."  
  
"Legolas this is beautiful." Arwen murmured kissing the other elf on the cheek. She herself wore a pale green gown with silver leaves wove into her dark hair.  
  
"It is just beginning." Legolas clapped once raising his hands to gather everyone's attention. "There is only one rule for tonight you must not leave the circle of light. I have a simple feast set up on the table and under the mallorn I have presents for all of you. I only ask that you enjoy yourselves tonight and do not fear for no harm can come to you in here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn nodded to Gimli and Gandalf as he joined them by the fire for a smoke. The King reached into his silver and blue tunic for the pipe that he had been given. The men folk had found new pipes under the tree for themselves, a gift from Legolas. Gimli let out a breath contentedly his eyes wondering over to where Legolas was playing with the children.   
  
"He has outdone himself tonight." Gandalf chuckled gesturing at the elf. The overzealous children were tackling Legolas to the ground.  
  
Gimli stroked his beard thoughtfully before turning curiously to the wizard. "Did you help him with this?"  
  
Gandalf snorted. "You underestimate him Gimli this is all his own doing."  
  
"He is a Sindar Prince from an old line Gimli." Aragorn added. "And elves have powers that are as old and mystifying as they are."   
  
Legolas had recovered from his assault by the children and was now spinning Diamond around in a simple but lively dance.  
  
"Strange creatures elves are." Gimli said fondly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time seemed to stand still within the cocoon of elven magic. Outside it was still dark with the stars shinning brightly, yet inside it seemed like they had been there for an eternity. Gimli remembered a similar feeling when the Fellowship had stayed in Lorien.   
  
In the center of the gathering Legolas clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "I have one last gift for the night. Sam, come here please, this gift is mainly for you."   
  
Sam blushed to the tips of his ears as he moved to stand beside the elf. Legolas took the hobbit's hand leading him to the base of the mallorn. Legolas knelt down whispering softly to Sam as he placed both their hands on the trunk. Sam's face was a mask of concentration then suddenly a look of wonder and surprise took over. When he finally moved his hand away there were tears in the hobbit's eyes as he looked at the others gathered around.  
  
"What is it Sam?" Pippin asked quivering with curiosity.  
  
"The tree," Sam replied. "It's singing."  
  
"Everyone hold hands and just be still." Legolas murmured.  
  
Everyone quickly gathered around joining hands. At first Gimli didn't hear anything then he became aware of a deep throbbing rhythm, like a heart beat. Suddenly song burst forth but song unlike anything he had ever heard before. It seemed to swirl around him and through him like a living thing. The words seemed to blend into images.   
  
The tree spoke of its ancestors and how it was planted with care by a hobbit gardener. It told of summers with children playing around its trunks and falls with children playing in piles of leaves. It mourned the passing of time and the joy of spring. Of renewal and rebirth. It spoke on and on in sounds and images so strong even the youngest hobbit child could understand. Finally the song sounded fainter and fainter then faded all together. 


	13. Morning Banter

Morning Banter

Merry blinked at the sunlight, which warmed the room. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't at home but in one of the guest rooms at Bagend. Upon that realization he remembered all that had happened last night. He smiled stretching as he got out of bed. It was a pleasant memory but in the light of day seemed no more than a dream.

Judging by the angle of the sun Merry decided it must be about time for Second Breakfast, he must have slept in. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchens. He moved quietly not wishing to disturb anyone that might still be abed. Rose and Diamond looked up from where they were talking as they pulled muffins from the oven.

"Good morning." Merry greeted.

"Good morning Merry." Rose returned cheerfully.

Merry looked about the empty kitchen with a raised brow. "It's quiet in here, is everyone still in bed?"

"No." Diamond informed him. "Everyone is outside, that way anyone who was still sleeping would be able to."

"Is everyone up?" Merry asked snatching one of the muffins from the cooling rack and lathering it with butter.

Rose shook her head. "No. Master Legolas is still asleep."

"It is Legolas, Lady Rose." Legolas' voice sounded from behind them.

Merry turned to see his friend standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You look the worse for wear."

Legolas pouted sticking his tongue out at Merry.

"Well I can see we haven't grown up at all." Aragorn laughed as he entered the room carrying several empty trays.

"Go soak your head Aragorn." Legolas chirped in Sindarian.

Aragorn ignored the elf, setting the dishes on the counter. "Thank you Ladies, that was an excellent meal."

"M-Legolas." Rose hesitated. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Some tea would be lovely."

"You can not live on tea, you are too skinny as it is. You need to eat something." Diamond reprimanded putting her hands on her hips. 

Aragorn and Merry held back grins as the hobbit woman scolded the elf. Merry finally came to Legolas' rescue. "Dia, he is thin and will always be thin, he's an elf."

"You mean they are all that thin?" Diamond questioned frowning.

Aragorn nodded. "I am afraid so."

Diamond let out a huff of annoyance. "It is a wonder they don't blow away in a strong wind." She turned pleading eyes to the elf. "Are you sure you won't eat anything?"

A small smile touched the corners of Legolas' mouth as he relented. "One or two of those wonderful blueberry muffins would suffice, thank you."

Diamond smiled pleased placing two muffins and a tart on the elf's plate before handing it to him.

"She is fighting a loosing battle." Aragorn whispered to Merry.

"Tell me we are not doing anything too tiring today." Merry prodded Aragorn as he and Legolas followed the man out to the garden where the rest of the Fellowship waited.

Aragorn shrugged. "I don't know. Frodo said he had something planned for us."

"Ah, come on Fordo." Pippin whined as they entered the garden. "Tell me."

Frodo shook his head. "You will find out later."

The Fellowship chuckled from were they sat or stood as they watched the two hobbits. Pippin was standing demandingly over his cousin who was resting unconcerned in the shaded grass.

"Frodo?" Pippin cajoled.

"No."

"Merry!" Pippin turned to his older cousin. "Frodo won't tell me what he's planning and I know he's up to something! I saw him and Sam talking!"

"O Valar!" Gandalf chuckled. "We are all in trouble then."

"Getting anything out of those two will be like pulling teeth Pip." Merry sighed. "You might as well give up now."

Pippin huffed, plopping down to sit beside Frodo. "That's no fair."

"Pip it's not something that exciting." Frodo reassured. "It's just something I would like to do."

"Whatever you wish lad." Gimli rumbled from where he smoked his pipe.

Frodo looked around and saw that all the members of the Fellowship were present. "Well seeing as we are all here, why don't we get started." 


End file.
